tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Colombia Invasion
Log Title: Colombia Invasion Characters: Baroness, Cobra Commander, Dr. Mindbender, Duke, Kinetic, Major Bludd, Metal-Head, Over Kill, Rock'n Roll, Scarlett, Strato-Viper 2100, Temera, Typhoid Location: Colombia Base, Colombia, South America Year: 26 February, 2009 TP: Colombia Invasion TP Santa Morena :This long valley in the Andes Mountains, in the southern region of the Eastern Cordillera, was once host to a small farming community and the home of various drug cartels. However, it would appear that someone has recently moved in and leveled a very large portion of rainforest, sculpting the regin for their own purpose. Endless spans of rainforest have been torn away, leaving a very rocky region in its place, with steep slopes and scorched undergrowth. Many portions of this region have been flattened and leveled, providing an adequate region for a military base. :A thick wall has been constructed all around the main buildings, allowing sentries to walk between the stretches of razorwire, with the outer perimeters constantly patrolled by agile HISS tanks. Formations of troops march through the streets and paths of the base, both paved and unpaved. In the very center of these buildings, flying from a tall pole, is a black flag with a red Cobra insignia. On the northern end is a fully functioning airstrip, clearly designed to facilitate large aircraft as well as fighter jets. Along the eastern edge of the base runs the Magdalena river, with a complete dock constructed to facilitate seafaring vehicles. Outside, Stinger 4x4 #742 moves out the main gates with Major Bludd behind the wheel. He pulls the jeep up to the nearest of the troopers on guard and leans over to converse with the man. Outside, Duke is watching through binoculars from what he believes is a safe distance away. He is camoflagued and hidden. Outside, Duke quietly thumbs an encrypted radio relay, speaking softly into it. Major Bludd appears to be giving the trooper a stern talking-to. He points to the gate, growls a warning, punctuating it with a clenched fist. Major Bludd finishes his micro-tirade and turns his jeep around to head back into the base. Cobra Base - Command Sector :This small cluster of buildings lies just off of the main road, directly in the center of the base. Serving the purpose of a command area, its primary function is to provide administrative offices and a communications center. In addition, one of the structures was built specifically for command staff quarters, with the rear of the building overlooking the parade deck. Standing in the center of this cluster of buildings is a forty-foot tall pole, from which is proudly flown a black flag with a red Cobra insignia. Outside, Baroness is standing next to the Administrative Building. She is reading something on a handheld PDA, frowning a little. Outside, SV-2100's Night Raven #2103 flies somewhere... really really really high up over base engines choked off to silent running. Major Bludd pulls his jeep up near the Administrative Building and puts it in park. He leans out to cast a sour glance in the Baroness' direction. "If these clowns ever figure out how to follow orders, it'll be a miracle. This is the part of this plan I really hate: dealing with the remnants." Baroness looks over at the Major, and smirks, "Well, it could be worse. It could be all Desert Scorpions and BATs..." Major Bludd groans. "I've had it to here with bloody BATs," he complains. Outside, Metal-Head is engaging in that ancient military custom -- hurry up and wait. He's ready, he's geared up, now he's just waiting to be told where he's supposed to be going and what he's supposed to be doing. Outside, Baroness reads a Flash... and frowns, "Joes inbound!" she yells out. Baroness says, "Joes inbound." Outside, Kinetic is out and about, doing what it is that she does. She stays out of the guard towers since those places just ask for trouble, rather she's got herself tucked away in a nice and quiet area scanning through the surrounding territory with all of her fancy, 'more than I'll ever make in two lifetimes' hardware. She isn't seen because it's her job to not be discovered. Head Cobra Commander says, "Excellent. Prepare to spring the trap." Outside, Metal-Head grumbles, pouring the last of his water and vitamin mix down his throat before tossing the bottle over his shoulder. Mr. Green he is not. "Right, let's go make some noise," he says. Stratoviper 2100 says, "Air Patrol acknowledging. Preparing for combat engagement." Major Bludd says, "Where've they been sighted?" Outside, Baroness says "just outside of the Base. Range Viper squadron alpha 17 spotted some movement... They are near the town." Major Bludd growls. "Looks like they took the bait, then," he murmurs. Kinetic says, "Confirmed, relocatink." Metal-Head says, "What they got with 'em?" Major Bludd says, "Perimeter units, keep a sharp eye out!" Outside, Baroness nods to Major, and answers her radio. Major Bludd says, "BAT units, move out to defensive positions." Metal-Head says, "Hey! Bludd! What's comin' in, huh? I din't get all dressed up so I could sit this one out, y'know!" Mistress Armada says, "Incinerator Units reporting Joe force moving in on the main gates!" Baroness says, "Got at least a squad or 5 of Greenshirts. Accompaning vehicles." Metal-Head says, "Awwright...let's blow it up..." R&D CO Typhoid says, "Drone still secure. No Joe in sight yet." Mistress Armada says, "Visual sighting of incoming aircraft." Stratoviper 2100 says, "Moving in, watching radar and maintaining visual search for target." Outside, Baroness orders her Guards to report to the main gate, to fend off the Joe Greenshirts. She turns to Bludd, "I don't like this, Major. No Codenamed Joes spotted yet?" Major Bludd listens to the radio set in the jeep. "Not yet," he reports. Outside, Metal-Head heads for the main gates as well, the better to do unto the Greenshirts before they get a chance to do unto him and his. "No codenames," he mutters to himself. "No crazy pilots, no whacko tank jockeys an' no friggin' Terry..." Major Bludd says, "Keep them busy at the gates, lads. Don't give 'em an inch. We can't let them overrun us." Outside, Kinetic misses the majority of the details, picking her way through the cover she can find, ready and waiting to vaporize anything that tries to punch through the front gates. Major Bludd steps out of the Stinger to better see the incoming onslaught. Major Bludd mutters to himself, "What are they..." A huge explosion rocks the Motor Pool, and brightens up the sky. A Smaller explosion joins the big one. The Small one is obviouslly a vehicle, while the huge one is likely a Fuel Reserve. Baroness turns at the sound of the explosion, "Oh hell....." She turns to the Major, "They are in the Base!" Major Bludd is in the midst of reaching into the jeep for his binoculars when the series of explosions hits. His head jerks toward the source of the disturbace and he barks a few choice words. Mistress Armada says, "Receiving reports of massive explosions from both the vehicle motorpool and the main aircraft hangar." Metal-Head swears at the sounds of the explosions. '...son of a... where the hell was our air support?!" he yells. "If that's Salvo, his ass is mine!" Metal-Head says, "Thanks for the heads up there, Armada! Anything else you wanna tell us that we already know!?" The Gates of the Motor Pool explode off the hinges. Major Bludd says, "BAT unit Charlie, intercept Joe targets at the motorpool." Stratoviper 2100 says, "Trying to remedy that right now...." Major Bludd looks around quickly at the assemblage of personnel. "Kinetic, Finlay..." He gets back into the Stinger. "Let's go take the fight to our friends." Kinetic says, "Are gettink spread too thin, they are tryink to distract us all." Baroness says, "I'll be heading towards the Motorpool myself." Major Bludd says, "Air forces, report on the status of the airfield!" Stratoviper 2100 says, "Not good. I'm trying to engage, but a stealth fighter running evasions isn't the easiest thing to keep track of. I've hit him hard at least once though, trying to push him into engaging instead." Cobra Base - Motorpool :The main road runs south to another guarded gate, opening up on a series of simpler buildings. The only portion of this Cobra base that has been totally paved, this area functions as the extensive motorpool. Warehouse-like buildings of all sizes serve as garages for the multitude of wheeled and tracked vehicles, from simple 4x4 Jeeps to enormous artillery trucks. The southmost edge of this area opens up into the cleared-out jungle, providing the vehicles easy access to the firing ranges. Outside, Kinetic's entrance calls for a bit less fanfare. Rather, she's staying as low and out of the way as possible, even slipping out of view of normal scanning tech. Anything to make that first shot count, it may be the only one she can get. All it takes now is establishing which target is the highest threat to the home team. Outside, Duke remains out of sight, rifle ready. Outside, Stinger 4x4 #742 is the reciepient of an uncannily accurate burst of fire from a group of greenshirts who managed to get through the front lines. Its driver's side tires blow out making Bludd use all his driving skills to keep from rolling the vehicle. It comes to a shaky stop mere feet from a concrete garage wall and Bludd leaps out grabbing his rifle and glaring hotly at his enemies. Duke grins to himself. Bingo. He tracks Bludd's movements and prepares to fire. Mistress Armada says, "Airfield and main hangar reported completely destroyed. Joe aircraft spotted moving towards main compound." Kinetic says, "Do I wait for target or make own call?" Major Bludd says, "Make your own call, Kinetic. We have to stop them getting into the heart of the base." Scarlett brings her crossbow up at the Stinger, and prepares to put an explosive Quarrel through the Engine block. She fires, just as the Tires blow, and the Quarrel impacts on the ground behind the Stinger, "Dammit..." She mutters. Duke smiles to himself, and squeezes off a shot at Bludd. Baroness moves forward, her Steyr AUG cradeled in her arms. She raises it, as she sees Duke prepare to fire at Bludd, she than squeezes a shot off at him. Duke smiles as he nails his target, then grunts as a round slams painfully into his armor. Duke jumps up and sprints towards Bludd, dodging fire and trying to close the distance before he's struck again. Mistress Armada says, "Pony! The Joes are bombing the main road, and we just lost an entire squad of Incinerators!" The rifle rounds impact Bludd's armour, sending him staggering backward into the side of the inoperable jeep. He brings his rifle to bear on Duke, grinning as he sights in on his nemesis' center-of-mass. Duke is driven back by Bludd's barrage. At least one round gets through his armor, judging by the sudden blossom of blood. Duke falls back and has to run for cover, drawing his sidearm and squeezing off a quick shot as his momentum is blown by Bludd's attack Rock'n Roll spies Metal-Head and decides a man with a rocket pack on his back is not a man he wants aiming at his team. He lines up his target in the sights of his M-60 and squeezes the trigger... Metal-Head is hit! A most palpable hit! Son of a...OW! He staggers as the force of the shot knocks him backwards. Recovering not as quickly as he used to, he starts trying to figure out where the shot come from so that he can return fire on the SOB... Baroness moves towards Duke and Bludd, sticking with Duke as a Target for now. She uses the fact that he is focused in on Bludd, to come up behind him, and attempts to bash him to the ground with her rifle. She has learned the art of rifle-butt strokes, better than many others. Duke is, in fact, focused on Bludd, and although he spots Baroness just before the hit, he's not fast enough in his wounded state to avoid the smash. The pistol rounds deflect off Bludd's chest armour, and he's quick to seek cover behind the jeep while he surveys the situation. He grins as the Baroness clouts Duke one on the head with her rifle and shifts his focus to Scarlett, sending a burst of fire her way. Temera tries to see if she can't see somethingi better again with her other senses by this point, eyes closing just slightly. She's possibly a target if someone wants to shoot at her, but she's trying to hear/see anything she might not otherwise. Scarlett is firing bolt after bolt at Vipers... than, without warning, sh is hit by AK fire from Bludd. Nothing too serious, but she turns, pulls another Bolt for her crossbow, and fires it at the Major, "Nice to see you too..." She mutters. Duke hits the ground, grunting manfully. Spinning, he lashes out a foot, trying to sweep the Baroness off her feet... and not the way Destro does. Kinetic keeps her low profile, having to be exceptionally careful about friendly fire with the cannon resting upon her shoulders. It's getting pretty hectic out there up until one of her electronic gizmos beeps in her ears, the targeting HUD in her imagers drawing her attention towards something she can barely even make out. Detected..! Setting her jaw and narrowing her eyes she brings the crosshairs of the coilgun around and lines up the shot, tearing the back half of that downed Jeep off of its frame as the twin vapor corkscrews simply appear across the battlefield. Rock'n Roll takes a bullet in the shoulder and rolls to the side, taking his machinegun with him. He gathers his feet under him and moves, the bipod swinging free on his M-60 as he tries to get Metal-Head to keep his head down. Over Kill enters the battlefield, flanked by about 50 of his BATs on the ground, with all seven of his vectors before him. He's wearing a black cape today, as if hes been preparing for such a attack. He points his finger to the Joes, his cape billowing in the wind. Cold, metallic eyes look out to the attackers. "BATs, Vectors.. our time has come. The humans have softened them up. Go in, for the kill." Metal-Head ducks as he's attacked again, moving -- or at least trying to move -- for better cover. He turns, trying to keep the missiles on his back aimed away from his attacker. "Aww hell no," he growls. "No way am I gettin' taken down by some glorified beachbum!" Mistress Armada says, "Administration building reported total loss." Major Bludd says, "What's the status of the drone?" Baroness says, "Where is our Air Support?" Over Kill says, "WE need no drones but my own. The vectors are heading your way, Baroness. You humans can stand aside and let the real soldiers fight now..." R&D CO Typhoid says, "Drone still guarded, sir. No Joe have gotten this far. Medical Service free of attack." Baroness says, "Typhoid... Get your Medical Teams to the Kingsnake, evacuate the Wounded." Major Bludd takes the crossbow bolt in the back of his calf as he turns to move out of Scarlett's sights. "Bloody hell..." He keeps moving as he returns fire. Temera thought she'd gotten a heat trace from there. She opens one eye, trying to keep a location on it, and sighting in for the spot. As soon as she /thinks/ she has it lined up, after evading or trying to, she narrows her eyes, pulling the trigger back on her rifle, trying for a short burst. Baroness sidesteps Duke's attempted sweeping her off her feet. She smiles, "Poor Duke... Too slow to catch a woman." She returns the favor, aiming a kick at the Man of Action's head. R&D CO Typhoid says, "Roger, Baroness! Moving out!" Scarlett is struck again by the Major, "Allright Bludd.. that is enough." She slings her crossbow behind her, and runs towards the Major. She swings a fist at him as she closes the gap. "Time for you to sleep the sleep of the wicked, and the ass kicked." Mistress Armada says, "Ground radar has lost the Joe aircraft again." Duke says, "Maybe I'm not as motivated when it comes to skanks." Duke rises up and lashes out a kick at the Baroness's plastic head. Bullets stitch up Rock 'n' Roll's side, causing the man to stumble. He drops to the ground and rests the machinegun on a handy piece of debris, aiming it at Metal-Head again. "SKANK?" The Baroness asks, incredolously. "HOW DARE YOU!" She pulls a knife from her boot, and slashes at Duke's head, "Bleed you American pig!" The Vectors streak after the attaking airforce and the BATs try to attack anyone and anything on the ground. The machines turn chaos into more chaos as Over Kill looks for a personal target. You know its a rough day when he decides to dirty his hands personally. Kinetic's first instinct is to duck, and naturally so as a bunch of bullets zip past her, punching through the local scenery with rude little supersonic snaps. Close, but not close enough. Her own shot must have been deflected by the rear half of that Jeep, at such velocities things could be really tricky like that. With a less obstructed view she dials in a bit tighter and tries another, if a few missed small-caliber bullets are the biggest of her worries then she's not out of this yet. Baroness says, "All non-Combat personal, report to the Kingsnake." Duke fades back, avoiding the knife slash. "You know, I generally don't like to hit a woman, but in your case, I'll make an exception." Major Bludd remembers being on the receiving end of Scarlett's fists all too recently, it seems, and the repeat experience is no better than the earlier one. He lets his rifle drop to his side and swings a fist toward his red-headed opponent. "I owe you a few, don't I?" Metal-Head gets missed by Rock'n Roll's fire and smirks, though he felt the wind on that one. Still, not getting shot combined with blood loss makes him a bit of a cocky fool as he takes aim again, hoping to issue the coup degrace -- which he insists on pronouncing as Koo de Gracey, no matter how often he's told he's wrong... Baroness oofs as she is struck, but she otherwise remains quiet. She just reverses the Slash, Holding the knife as she punches at Duke's face, using the knife hilt to strengthen the blow." Scarlett shrugs, taking the punch and rolling with it. She turns it into a spin that she uses to duck low, stick out her right leg, and attempts to sweep Bludd to the ground. Major Bludd calls a command into his radio, finally managing to separate himself from the bloodlust he's allowed to overtake him. His shout is loud enough for nearby combatants to hear clearly: "All units: Plan Royal is now in effect! Repeat, all personnel report to Plan Royal stations immediately! This is not a drill--" He's cut off as Scarlett's leg sweeps his feet out from under him and he crashes to the ground. His helmeted head hits hard and he can only lay there, stunned, as the battle continues around him. Major Bludd says, "All units: Plan Royal is now in effect! Repeat, all personnel report to Plan Royal stations immediately! This is not a drill--" Duke grins at the Baroness wickedly as he avoids another slash. "Let me show you how it's done," he says threateningly, looking not at all like the sweet Duke of the cartoon. Temera keeps watching her heat trace, trying to adjust quickly. She moves away and tries to avoid the blast from the big gun, trying to re-sight for another attack. Her rifle is the only tyhing that will reach at this range though, so she starts trying to slip closer. Duke draws his combat knife from its sheath, and cruelly slashes at the Baroness's pretty face. Scarlett looks down at Bludd, and smirks, "Plan Royal... How quaint." She than titls her head, and reaches down to toss the Major towards the Burning vehicles behind her. "Consider yourself captured, Major" Baroness oofs again, Duke is starting to tick her off. She brings up her assault Rifle, and yells to the Cobra's still engaged, after hearing the Plan Royal order, "Cobra! Retreat to the Command Area!" She triggers a burst at Duke's Chest. Rock'n Roll decides he's had enough of Metal-Head's ranged attacks. Time to take the fight to him! Rock charges toward the Cobra operative, swinging his M-60 like a bat. Duke lunges at the Baroness, moving too close to be fired on (although his armor is slightly burned by the muzzleflash). He lashes out with his arm, trying to catch her across the chest to throw her off her feet. Metal-Head yelps and ducks as Rock'n Roll brings the fight up close and personal. Way personal! Dental bill personal -- and nobody who has worked for Cobra for any amount of time wants ANYTHING WHATSOEVER to do with their 'dental plan'. "You son of a..." Metal-Head punches out, trying to drive his fist into Rock'n Roll's anatomy. Major Bludd is all too glad to do exactly as the Baroness suggests as he picks himself up off the ground, his ears still ringing. Without a second glance, he turns and runs for the Command Sector. Baroness says, "Sebastian, get the troops moving, I and Over Kill will cover the retreat to the Command Area... Get the Kingsnake ready, and I will Jetpack to it in the air." Baroness sidesteps the Duke's attack. She smiles at him sweetly, and pulls out a air pistol. She fires a Dart at Duke, "Sleep Duke..." Kinetic gets peppered with rounds that time, her target's narrowing in on her... Why the hell can't she land any of her own shots? Did this thing get out of calibration again?! She's about to try a bit of manual fine-tuning when she receives the message from Bludd, one that gets cut a bit short for her liking. Finding the demolished Jeep is easy, from there it's not much more work to figure out what happened to the commander. She might not know Scarlett on a by name basis yet but she does know that's one of the Major's current problems. When Bludd gets up and runs for it she's right there to offer some cover fire, while it lasts. Duke opens his mouth for a snappy retort, but then suddenly slumps forward to the ground. Temera, meanwhile, uses the fact that she's not being fired on to her best opportunity, trying to move up and in, and slip up on the sniper to see if she can get herself into easy melee range quickly. Scarlett turns from the Major, as she is shot at by the Coilgun... She has just enough time to dive for cover, and pulls a shuriken as she dives. It flies at Kinetic... Over Kill nods at the command he hears on the radio "As usual we get to clean up after command. Let's go, BATs..." Over Kill says, "Humans, evacuate. We can cover them. There is enough of us." Rock'n Roll finds the idea of pounding Metal-Head's face in has definite appeal. He lets his M-60 fall to the ground and takes a swing at his opponent's head. Techno-Viper 88 says, "I have cover on Typhoid and the Doctor." Metal-Head's head is his weakest point! Rock'n Roll's punch causes his brain to rattle around like a pea in a 55 gallon drum. Still, it's hard to damage something that small and fat-filled. "That's it," he says, kicking out at Rock'n Roll. "I am *outta* here!" Baroness turns to see what other Joes might need to be pushed back, at least temporarily, and she raises her Steyr, looking at Metal-Head and Rock'n Roll. "Well, Destro would probably like his test subject back, and without being too dead..." She aims at Rock'n Roll, and fires a burst. Kinetic is momentarily distracted by something metallic flicking through the air at her. Was that a..? It WAS! She has to bite back a sudden laugh, the only thing restraining her that of the fact that her expensive piece of experimental tech hadn't done any better, but a shuriken?! Bludd's outta there, good enough. Now where did that other target get off to..? She's almost frantic in the scan, panning, zooming, trying to find Temera out there on the field. There-Wait! Movement left, -there!- Swearing under her breath she aims for the ground directly in front of Temera and fires -there,- it's moving a whole lot less and shrapnel's always a pain. Major Bludd dashes from the scene, the quarrel protruding from his leg wiggling painfully as he moves. Cobra Base - Underground Chamber :This large, underground chamber lies directly beneath the base's parade deck. In fact, if you look up, you can see the segments of metal that form the overhead door, designed to sink down and slide beneath each other. The chamber, itself, is enormous, spanning over three hundred feet from end to end, with the ceiling over a hundred feet above. Various tunnels branch off from the main chamber, with rails for transporting vehicles from their hangars and garages. Major Bludd stumbles slightly as he descends into the underground chamber. He leans down and grasps the crossbow bolt protruding from his lower leg. Cobra Airship :This large aircraft, stretching over 200 feet in length, can best be described as a flying rectangle. Triangular wings on either side house a pair of lifting and propulsion engines, helping to keep the airship stabilized, while the back of the craft mounts another pair of propulsion engines. The underside of the craft has a pair of rail-like protrusions on either side, housing a revolutionary magnetic repulsor system. While these devices do not offer enough vertical lift to keep the airship in flight, they certainly make the job easier, increasing fuel efficiency. The surface of the craft bristles with anti-aircraft batteries, bubble-turrets mounting a pair of 20mm cannons. The forward end of the craft is open, each corner of the entrance mounting a pair of 30mm anti-aircraft guns. The interior of the craft is a wide-open bay, easily large enough to fit a squadron of fighters, with room enough left over for troops and crew. Tha back of the craft rises up in a step-like formation, with a domed canopy on top revealing the craft's bridge. The entire body of the airship is painted a deep blue, with a greyish tinge to it. Painted on the tops and bottoms of each wing is a large, crimson Cobra insignia. Kinetic says, "I've got dis, damnit! Cannot let them walk away!" Typhoid is making her way from the hatch towards the King Snake, but turns as Bludd arrives. "Sir. You are hurt." Baroness says, "The fools are not listening... Kinetic and Metal-Head are not retreating to the Command Area. If they do not go soon, we should leave them behind!" Major Bludd grunts, "That's as it should be. Everyone was informed of the nature of this plan." Over Kill says, "My queen, the BATs will protect the place. Its the only home we've known. We wont let it fall easily." Over Kill says, "You are safe to retreat and have my ...permission." Major Bludd grabs the railing as he gets to the bottom of the stairway. "Yeah," he hisses through clenched teeth. "What's the status here?" Head Snake Cobra Commander says, "Acceptable losses. Pull out and detonate the base before the Joes escape!" Major Bludd says, "Are the non-combatants aboard?" Baroness says, "Kinetic, do you want to be left behind? And Over Kill, as soon as the rest of our forces are withdrawn, your BATS will fall back to the Kingsnake as well. You and I will remain to cover the Kingsnake's retreat. A Vector will pick you up, and I will use a jetpack to meet with the Kingsnake, and all our forces will than withdraw to Cobra Island" Major Bludd says, "Don't waste your breath, Ana. Especially on Over Kill." Over Kill says, "As you command, Baroness." Baroness says, "Over Kill and his BAT's cost millions...." Typhoid nods. "Yessir." Techno-Viper 88 stands guard in the chamber, watching the hatch to ensure the commanding officers get safely aboard the ship. Major Bludd says, "Over Kill costs more than that in terms of my sanity. If he wants to go up with the place, I certainly wouldn't dream of trying to convince him otherwise." Typhoid says, "If you board the King Snake, sir, I will see to your wound personally. Also, Dr. Mindbender is aboard." Over Kill says, "I could leave a contigent of BATs behind set to explode." Major Bludd grunts, "Good. D'you think you c'n get this," he points to the bolt, "outta me leg before we get underway? Or at least cut it short of something..." He trails off, listening to her response. "Okay." He waves a hand toward the Kingsnake. "I'll jus' go in there, then, shall I?" He hobbles off toward the airship. Baroness says, "I still want his BAT's at our Command on Cobra Island. Over Kill can burn for all I care.... But his Value to Cobra may not yet be over." Baroness says, "The base is wired to explode Over Kill..." Over Kill says, "Oh! In that case..." Over Kill says, "BATs, go to the kingsnake." Kinetic says, "Dis is good to know ahead of time..!" Baroness says, "Need to know Information, Kinetic." Dr. Mindbender is waiting aboard the King Snake, looking impatient. "It's about time," he sneers. Kinetic says, "Would say am needink to know about five minutes ago, no?!" Major Bludd stumbles into the aircarrier, bruised and bloody, and with a crossbow bolt sticking out of his leg. He lifts his head and his expression changes from one of weariness to one of irritation. "Shut up and get this damned arrow out of me, Mindbender," he snarls. Mistress Armada says, "Readying the base for remote detonation on your orders." Over Kill says, "You dont want to die on the field with your BAT allies, Kinetic? I could think of no greater honor." Baroness says, "This defense was to look real. now... GO! Or you will be left behind!" Over Kill says, "Except, maybe..survival..." Major Bludd grumbles into his radio. Head Cobra Commander says, "Over Kill represents a significant investment of Cobra resources. Ensure he leaves the base before it is destroyed." Metal-Head says, "Over Kill! Quit being creepy an' weird an' come on!" Outside, Typhoid hobbles towards the King Snake. Major Bludd sighs wearily. "Yes, Commander." Over Kill says, "Metal-Head go to the ship. I have the scarlett wench!" Major Bludd growls wearily, "All personnel to Royal stations! We rehearsed this! Get your asses in gear, people! That includes you, Over Kill! Obey your directives, you bloody tin can! Outside, Typhoid looks back at 88. "As soon as all command personnel are aboard, make sure you join as well." He climbs painfully onto the King Snake. Over Kill says, "My orders are to cover the retreat unless that's changed, sir?" Dr. Mindbender sighs. "Oh, very well," he allows, opening his Magic Murder Bag. Baroness says, "Bludd, Over Kill and I will be the last on the Kingsnake...." Outside, Techno-Viper 88 backs up to the ship. "Yes, Ma'am." Major Bludd says, "Acknowledged. Time is of the essences, Ana." Baroness says, "I understand 'Bastian. We'll be there..." Kinetic says, "Over Kill, are leavink now, cover but move it!" Techno-Viper 88 says, "Anyone else coming to the Kingsnake?" Over Kill says, "I've got a hand full of Scarlett here. pinned down. Ge tot the Kingsnake!" Major Bludd growls quietly to himself as Dr Mindbender works the crossbow bolt out of his leg. Typhoid hobbles over to her boss. "Need any help sir?" Baroness says, "Over Kill and I are on our Way. As soon as Kinetic is aboard, go... I'll use the Jetpack I stashed in the Kingsnake's Hangar to get aboard. Over Kill, get a Vector to lift you to the Kingsnake as soon as you reach the Command Center." Metal-Head staggers onto the Kingsnake, looking for the closest horizontal surface to collapse on. "..what...the...hell? When'd Rock'n Roll get that hardass?" Techno-Viper 88 says, "Copy that." Over Kill says, "Confirmed." Dr. Mindbender removes the crossbow and staunches the blood flow. Mistress Armada says, "Base ready for detonation on your orders." Over Kill says, "hold on I have to find my head." Typhoid glances over as Metal-Head arrives. She steps towards him. Major Bludd looks up as Finlay enters, wincing slightly at Mindbender's ministrations. "They've many of them gotten more ... deadly," he mutters darkly. Dr. Mindbender says, "Yes, Typhoid. Finish up here. Important personnel first." Dr. Mindbender straightens back up, frowning at the blood on his white coat. Techno-Viper 88 backs onto the airship. "That's everyone!" Over Kill says, "Got it..." Metal-Head grunts, laying back. "Screw you too, Mindy," he says, pronouncing it Mind-y, like the girl's name. 'Course, he tries to keep it under his breath but this *is* Stuart "No Volume Control" Finlay... Baroness mutters, "Only because it got embedded in his chest by Scarlett..." Typhoid nods quickly, and moves back towards Major Bludd. Kinetic runs like the wind up into the ramp, having gotten a late start on the exit plan, "Do not dare leave me behind!" She's a bit bloody, but mobile. Over Kill says, "Well I have it dont I?" Dr. Mindbender settles back. Major Bludd drawls, "The gang's all here, yes?" Techno-Viper 88 looks to Major Bludd. "Yes, Sir." Dr. Mindbender says, "Do you need me to fly us out of here?" Dr. Mindbender looks at Bludd disdainfully. Over Kill says, "Am I too late for a ride or must I call a Vector?" Typhoid moves to patch up the Bludd's many lesser wounds. Major Bludd gets up. "I'll see it's done properly," he says. "Royal's my plan, after all." He heads for the control room. Typhoid straightens up quickly, and tries to get out of Bludd's way. Baroness says, "Prepare to blow the base...." Major Bludd says, "Kingsnake lifting off." Outside, Baroness runs into the Hangar, grabs her jetpack, and straps it on. She moves out of the hangar, and flies into the air, trailing fire. And Blood Droplets. She has some bad wounds. Kinetic finds a seat to occupy, heavily dropping into it with the coilgun propped up against her knee. She's got lots of scratches , five deep slash marks through her right shoulder and arm, and one of those damned darts lodged into her. Getting secured to the seat is no simple task for this one. Over Kill says, "Ow! Maybe I should have had her land.. ready when you are..." Baroness says, "I'm clear... Entering Kingsnake Hangar now. Over Kill, have you cleared the blast radius?" Over Kill says, "Confirmed. We are clear." Baroness says, "Blow the base...." Major Bludd says, "Kingsnake clear of Colombia airspace." Dr. Mindbender settles in, looking faintly bored with his surroundings. Baroness lands on the Hangar Deck, and drops her jetpack to the deck. She moves quickly into the Main part of the ship... Major Bludd stands in the command room, overseeing the flight of the aircarrier. Typhoid has settled and strapped herself in next to Metal-Head. "Are you OK?" she hisses through her gas mask. Baroness moves into the Command Area, and smiles at Bludd, "Went some what better than I expected, all in all..." Typhoid mutters to Metal-Head, "... hurt..." Over Kill says, "Girls, watch this. Watch as the Joes have destroyed your home. And remember, our enemies will die." Airfield - Cobra Island :The main road comes to an end here at another clearing. A long airstrip runs across the clearing, in a roughly east to west direction. To the north of the strip, a series of hangars huddles at the edge of the forest. Major Bludd drawls, "It could've gone better. Of course, it could've gone worse, too, I expect." Head Snake Cobra Commander says, "If only I could have been there to see the Joes' skin boiling away! Excellent work, Cobra. Excellent work." Over Kill 's vector circles near the Kingsnake, followed by six of its brothers. They land as escorts, looking to the ships outside. Major Bludd says, "Kingsnake touching down on Cobra Island." Typhoid is in the main troop area. She unbuckles and starts checking on the injured. Over Kill says, "Girls.. I think Im going to pass out. Obey the humans." Head Snake Cobra Commander says, "Excellent, Major Bludd. Welcome home." Over Kill says, "Home. Yes.. *static*" Baroness nods, "I wonder how many Joes we got in the blast? Duke, Scarlett, Rock'n Roll, and whomever was with them... the motor pool was wired, I double checked it. They could not have survived, if the explosives detonated...." Baroness says, "Commander, We might want to send a Nightraven to see if the Joe Command Group survived. Duke, Scarlett, and Rock'n Roll were at the Base... I'd like to have confirmation of their deaths." Major Bludd smiles wearily. "Be nice if we could chalk them all up. Though... I'd like to finish Hauser off myself, after all the trouble he's caused me over the years." Kinetic thunks her head back into the seat, not moving nor making any real effort to get free of the seat she occupies. Without any warning she blurts out "When did they start usink -claws?!-" Baroness shrugs slightly, "Your plan... If Duke is dead, you got him..." Typhoid checks on Metal-Head. "Metal-Head... Stuart?" She sounds concerned. Over Kill says, "Can send *Static* of the girls *Static* not sure how long I can keep a connection with them." Metal-Head snorts from where he dozes. "Duke ain't dead," he says. 'No way, no how. Duke ain't ever gonna die." He blinks at Typhoid. She knows his name! "Hi," he says, smiling at her. "How's you?" Dr. Mindbender finishes unbuckling himself and stands, heading for the door. Mistress Armada says, "Spotters on the ground indicate the base is completely obliterated, sir." Dr. Mindbender says smugly, "I'll be in my lab." Baroness says, "I want their bodies...." Major Bludd turns and gives the Baroness a more genuine, heartfelt smile. "If we can get a flyover, maybe we can find out." Kinetic mutters under her breath "Maybe can create better attitude while are in there..." Baroness nods, "If we can confirm anyone's death... Especially Duke or Scarlett's the loss of the base will have been worth it..." Typhoid says, "I am good. You are hurt. Let me look." Major Bludd drawls, "Absolutely." Over Kill says, "I.. we want a body too. At least one burnt corpse..." Dr. Mindbender says, "I'll take whatever's left when the Baroness is through with them." Dr. Mindbender steps off the King Snake Major Bludd says, "Send out a reconnaissance plane to check for survivors." Mistress Armada says, "Yessir." Baroness says, "Stratoviper 1259 You take your Nightraven, and do a high level pass. Look for signs of movement... If any is detected, report back. If none, land and retrieve the bodies of Scarlett, Duke, and Rock'n Roll, if you can identify them." Metal-Head nodnods. She knows his name! "Sure, sure," he says. "S'not that bad, I mean, I didn't get caught on fire or nothing like that. You doin anything later? We could get -- OW -- something to eat?" Head Snake Cobra Commander says, "If anyone will be claiming Joes' heads as trophies, it will be me! Confirm their deaths and bring back their bodies at once!" Major Bludd sighs. "Well, we don't need to stand around here, do we?: Baroness mutters, "Sure, take our plan, and claim credit for it...." She nods than, "Yes, we should probably report to the Commander...." Outside, Dr. Mindbender certainly doesn't, and has already left. Kinetic winces as she disconnects herself from the seat, using the bulky weapon as an assist back to her feet. "Nyet, not really." Typhoid says, "Maybe after all injured have been attend." Over Kill says, "Shall I help get the wounded inside? I have some vectors I need to accustom to a new launchpad. They might become territorial with the rattlers there. I have to make sure nothing happens." "Right. The Commander." He smirks at her. "At least this time the meeting should be ... warmer, I expect." Techno-Viper 88 scrambles to her feet. "No, Sir," she states and steps out. Major Bludd says, "Medical personnel can handle the wounded, Over Kill." Metal-Head grins at Typhoid. "It's a date!" he chirps. "Just call me when you're ready an' I'll be there...'less I'm in medbay but hey, we can eat there, right?" Baroness nods, and moves towards the Commander Center on the Island, "Warmer... Although, it was a little hot back in Colombia." Major Bludd chuckles. "After you," he says. Over Kill says, "Very well I'll see to.. VECTOR 4. Dont you dare do what you're thinking of.. disarm now. All of you. They are not taking your airstrip." Major Bludd steps off the carrier. Cobra Airship #781> Typhoid says, "I'll bring you stir-fry." Cobra Airship #781> Kinetic starts shuffling towards the exit, folding the heavy weapon in half along the way. Trying to get it back into its housing might keep her busy for a while. Dr. Mindbender is striding off towards the main road, where he grabs a transport and heads into the island. Over Kill stands outside with a ring of Vectors. Hes barely able to walk, his head is implanted firmly in h is chest and hes missing his right arm. His left arm points to the Vectors. "Fall into empty slots. No one is taking alpha slot. Do you understand? We are... ungh..guests here." He falls to one knee. "Get in a slot and shut down." Cobra Airship #781> Metal-Head grins at Typhoid. "Sounds great -- I should head to medbay, huh?" Yes, you great git, traumatic injuries require medbay! Cobra Airship #781> Typhoid nods. "Yes. I have many wounded to attend." Techno-Viper 88 stands around outside, awaiting orders. Baroness continues on towards the Main Base. Cobra Airship #781> Typhoid carefully steps from the King Snake, snapping open her cane. War Room - Cobra Island :A long table, made of the deepest mahogany and polished to a sheen, dominates this room. Display screens are built into the tabletop for use during command meetings. A holographic projector, usually hidden in a recess beneath the table, can be raised to display three-dimensional maps or diagrams. Baroness slips into the War Room, side by side with Bludd, "Commander... We have returned..." Cobra Commander sits at the head of the table. His body language suggests he is definitely much more pleased than when you saw him last. Major Bludd draws himself up straight and steps into the War Room with the Baroness. He stands at attention. "Commander." Cobra Commander stands as well -- an unusual courtesy. He IS in a good mood. Cobra Commander says, "Come. Sit." Baroness glances at Bludd, than moves to sit down, "Thank You Commander." She limps over to the table, and takes a seat, happy that she can rest her wounds for the moment. Major Bludd takes a seat as bidden. He doesn't let himself smile, yet. Cobra Commander claps, and Vipers come in with drinks for the three of you. Baroness arches an eyebrow, and again, glances at Bludd. The Commander is happy... she needs to remember that more such success should be regular occurrences. Having a Happy Commander makes their job easier. The Vipers set the drinks down, as well as a bowl of fruit in the center of the table. The entire ritual is a bit bizarre. They leave, closing the door behind them. Major Bludd raises an eyebrow briefly as a Viper comes to his side with a snifter of brandy ... a favourite of his. It is a very odd display, which makes Bludd a bit nervous. He accepts the brandy anyway. The commander wouldn't poison them for a job well done ... would he? Cobra Commander would... but doesn't SEEM to be in the mood for that his time... is he? Yet, he doesn't touch his own drink... Cobra Commander says, "By all means, enjoy. Drink up." Baroness lifts her glass of Fine Russian Vodka to her lips, and takes a drink. She trusts that her life is not forfeit. After she takes a sip, she smiles to the Commander, "Thank you, Commander, for this." Cobra Commander says, "Oh, thank you both, for a job well done. We're rid of an outmoded base, several hostages that are no longer useful, and at least a dozen Joes." Major Bludd swirls the brandy in the snifter for a moment, staring into it contemplatively. He sips at it, then nods silent thanks to the Commander. Baroness nods slightly, "We'll know the extend of our success when the Strato-Viper reports back in." Cobra Commander rasps, "I so hope it's good news. If they bring me Duke and Scarlett's heads, you will both be on my Christmas list this year." Cobra Commander giddy is almost scarier than CC mad. "I hope we find them," he offers quietly. "Though as I said to Ana earlier," he nods toward her, "I'd rather hoped to finish off Hauser with my bare hands." Cobra Commander says, "Yes, I'd have preferred to crush the life out of Duke myself, as well. And Scarlett's head would have made such the gift for Snake-Eyes..." Baroness nods, "I would have liked to have been sure they were dead before we set Plan Royal into motion, but if we had not have pulled out when we did, we might have lost the whole plan." She finishes her vodka, and leans back in her chair. Unlike the Major, she has seen the Commander happy before. She saw him at the Party for the S.A.W. Viper during the Battle of Benzheen. She shrugs, "However, even if they escaped, we killed at least three squads of Greenshirts, and cost them millions in equipment and manpower...." Cobra Commander nods. "Duke and Scarlett do tend to have the survival skill of city roaches, alas. Nonetheless, two back-to-back defeats cannot be good for morale, and continue to serve my purposes." Major Bludd smiles a wicked smile. "Even the temporary loss of Hauser and O'Hara can't but upset them. Which leaves us free to continue Operation Eliminate Hope." Cobra Commander nods, leaning forward and steepling his fingers on the table. "Yes. YES!" Cobra Commander settles back and looks at you both. "Go get cleaned and patched up, and then report back to me. We have much to prepare..." Major Bludd sets his glass down and stands. "Yes, Commander," he says, saluting smartly. Cobra Commander dismisses you both before you bleed all over his war room. Cobra Commander stands with you, and sees you out, hissing happily to himself. Baroness nods, and stands up, grabbing an apple, as she does, to eat on her way to medical. Medical Services - Cobra Island :This wing of the base is dedicated to treating the physical and emotional wounds of its troops. There are surgery and recovery rooms, as well as examination rooms for more run-of-the-mill illness or injuries. Medi-Vipers and orderlies move about busily here. Also available is a psychological treatment area, wherein over-stressed troopers can come to seek aid. Typhoid gets the wounded squared away, and directs her docs to patch ppl up Typhoid approaches the Baroness. "Do you need assistance, miss?" Baroness just looks at Typhoid, "No, I prefer to bleed all over the place." Major Bludd sits by and allows a Medi-Viper to change his bandages and otherwise attend to his wounds. Typhoid's gas mask conceals any face she may have made in response to the Baroness's comment. She treats the Baroness's injuries carefully, doing her best to make sure the wounds won't scar. If they Do scar, a trip to Switzerland might be in the making. Of course, the Baroness is vain. Typhoid makes sure everyone is settled, and then slips off to make Metal-Head stir-fry. "How I sleep is my own business," she remarks to Kinetic as she heads out. Over Kill crouches in the medbay, watching over Kinetic as she sees to her wounds. He seems very protective of her oddly enough. Kinetic likes to keep her appearance in good order as well, not voicing any complaints at a slightly less careful level of treatment she's given. At this point she's tempted to say that as long as she doesn't wind up looking like Over Kill that she'll be okay. It's the bolt removal that really ruins her day, however, proving this vipress still has one good yelp in her for the afternoon. Metal-Head heads for his usual spot -- or the place that will become his usual spot, anyway. Over Kill looks around this strange, odd medical bay. Its larger then home, no R&D attached to it. He looks oddly afraid of it. He lingers over Kinetic, but doesn't choose a bed or anything. Hes more equipment then a patient. Metal-Head sinks into a medical bed with a happy, contented sigh. "Oh yeah, that' sit..." Baroness is patched up a little, and she turns, and ignores the rest of the people in the Medical Area. She was just hailed by the Commander, all are beneath her... except for Bludd. Who she looks at, and smiles briefly at. Major Bludd snarls briefly as a clumsy med-tech manages to bang a fresh bullet wound, but otherwise makes no complaints. He gazes around the medbay and catches the Baroness' smile. After a moment, he returns it. Kinetic pays the Baroness no mind, it's difficult to get used to being one of the pawns around here. If she didn't have such a long-standing hatred for the US she might consider other employment options. For now she just had to take what she could get, there's always someone anxious to take on another person that enjoys hurting or killing folks. Doesn't stop the audible sigh from reaching her lips, peering over to what's left of Over Kill with a little smile. "Am sure will settle in here fine, comrade." Over Kill tilts his head affectionately at Kinetic. "Im sure too." He says softly. "Hold on.." He kneels by an empty bed, and puts his head between the rails, using it for a crowbar. He starts to pull back a bit, trying to dislodge his head from his chest. Baroness moves to a medical bed closer to Bludd, and sits on it. She looks at her outfit, and frowns, "Must have Destro find me some better armor to put under these outfits..." Major Bludd looks the Baroness up and down briefly. "Where's there room?" he grins, leaning away from the heavy-handed attemps of the Medi-Viper to dab something onto the cut in his jaw. Baroness just looks at Bludd, and smirks, "Maybe better materials than." She says softly. She pokes a few of the holes, "Although, nothing replaces the feel of leather...." Kinetic winces just a bit, not offering to help any. If he couldn't do it with bolted down metal tables there's no way she could hope to help him out. Speaking of looking like him, though, the thought continues to linger about if she were ever to lose something vital out in the field. Start to be built up using cybernetic parts. It'd change so much, already it's a road she knows she doesn't want to go down, but..those thoughts run deep. It'd be a lie to say she didn't have nightmares about it before coming here. ..Okay, -that- gets her attention to shift, looking to the Baroness she asks "You run out there in -leather?-" Major Bludd chuckles. "Works for ya, though." Baroness looks over at Kinetic, and nods, "Of course. Have to look my best." She smiles, a little too sweetly at the youngster, "When you have a body and face as lovely as mine, you have to use it to your advantage. Duke had a hard time hitting me, since I am so lovely, he was distracted." Sure Ana... As long as YOU Believe that. Major Bludd lays back on the medtable at the meek bidding of the Medi-Viper. "Just keep yer face outta the line o' fire, yeah?" he drawls, folding his hands over his waist. "Don't make me haul ya t'Switzerland again." He grins, closing his eyes. Over Kill pauses. "Humans wear the oddest clothes." He states. "Its almost like a walking skinned cow has clung itself to soft human flesh. Leather is quite atrocious, but I understand humans find it attractive." did he just call the Baroness a cow? Yeah... He continues to pull on the table. "Can't..get the head off. One moment please." Baroness shrugs slightly, "If it happens, it happens, Sebastian." She pauses, and shrugs a little. She than looks at Kinetic again, "Interesting Weapons system you have. Where did you come by it?" Just as she finishes, she GLARES at Over Kill. Metal-Head is dozy, 'cause he's got him some morphine. Happy Metal-Head! Baroness says, "Maybe we should have left him behind..." "Que sera sera, eh?" Bludd chuckles as his earpiece says something to him, then begins absently humming... Kinetic gives the Baroness a curious look, then looks over the rest of her as well. "Tink could handle sometink like that," she admits. This is probably only the second time these two ever really spoke to one another. The first time she was blasting underwater rocks and taking notes in a digital voice recorder for the R and D division. To the question she peers down at the bulky, folded up weapon she still can't get back into its housing on her back, "Am surprised have to ask. Beink head of intelligence here..?" The one thing that sets this Viperette above and beyond the standard Vipers: Low-level MARS clearance. -Very- low, but it's there, darnit. Baroness shrugs, "Your weapon system is not information I work to find out about. I am more concerned with what the Joes are doing." She simply waves her hand to show her dismissive attitude about the non-important things. However, she thinks she might have seen the design somewhere... On Destro's Computer? She turns quickly to *look* closely at the young woman, a frown on her face.... Major Bludd just lays there quietly, listening absently to the conversations around him. Metal-Head is floating on a happy cloud in the land where he never, ever hurts. And where that girl from the Whitesnake video totally wants his digits.... Kinetic offers a dismissive shrug of her own, turning back to watch Over Kill. Poor creature, good thing that didn't register as painful on his end. Though the sudden motion beside her returns her attention to the Baroness, frowning just a hint as well. The gun, the headset, the armor... All from the same department within the great Cobra machine. "Is..everytink okay?" Baroness nods slightly, "Everything is fine..." Her voice is soft, and the inflection might remind someone of frozen helium. She turns away, and makes a mental note to talk with Destro.... Over Kill seems more annoyed then in pain. Something in his chest sparks badly though, rather close to that black box in his center. "Yeah.. I'm going to be in a laptop again, Aren't I?" Kinetic looks away and writes it off, as quickly and casually as the Baroness had with her just a few moments earlier. Hey, she -said- everything was fine! Who was she to argue? Instead she grins a hint at the poor, struggling droid, "Just might come to that, am afraid." Baroness mutters, "And this time, Over Kill... Perhaps you won't come out...." Over Kill grabs his head out from his chest with a pop. "Come out like what? I'm fine.." Baroness lays down on the bed, and closes her eyes. She is going to do what she does best, ignore the pawns, and concentrate on the next Chess Move amongst the King, Queen, Knights, Bishops, and Rooks.... the people that might be looking to take her position, or whose position she might take. Category:2009 Category:Colombia Invasion TP Category: Logs